HTTYD: L'autre
by Legarsraide
Summary: Que se passerait il si, un mois après la victoire d'Harold sur la mort rouge et de la venue des dragons à Berk, un autre viking, découvrait que lui aussi a d'étranges pouvoirs avec les dragons? Pour savoir faut lire. Histoire en pause pour une durée indéterminée.


Je peu enfin souffler XD. Après 8 mois, je poste enfin le 1er chapitre de ma fic. Bon voici un peu comment ça m'est venu. J'ai décidé de l'écrire peu après avoir vu le film en juillet dernier. Ce qui m'a déclenché le rêve à l'origine de cette fic c'est une image que j'ai vu sur deviant art qui représentait... et non je le dirai pas, sinon ça révélerait toute l'intrigue xB. Pour l'instant, j'ai cinq chapitre de fait, et je pense que taperai au delà de 100 pages, si j'arrive à écrire et organiser chronologiquement l'histoire telle que je l'ai l'imaginée. Je souhaite avancer plus dans les chapitres avant de traduire ou poster le 2e. Il n'y aura donc pas d'update avant quelques temps. Je la poste maintenant avant que quelqu'un me chipe l'idée xD.  
Il faut savoir que j'ai mis toute ma personnalité, tout mes sentiments, mon physique et mon caractère dans Olrik. Au plus simple, dans la fic, je suis Olrik.  
Bon assez parlé XD, je vous laisse apprécier ce court chapitre qui fait office d'introduction. La plupart ne sont pas très long non plus. J'ai également posté ma fic en anglais ici et aussi sur deviant art. D'ailleurs, si vous voulez faire une review, sa serais sympa de la faire sur mon profil deviant art (avec le même nom legarsraide), car je suis plus sur DA qu'ici. Ne vous étonnez pas aussi de la forme particulière que j'ai utilisé avec les guillemets dans les dialogue, c'est un choix personnel^^. J'ai aussi fait mon possible pour éviter les fautes, désoler si vous en trouver :D. Bon aller, trêve de parlotte, bonne lecture ;). A noter que ***** marque une séparation ou un retour dans le passé.

Ah et me chipé pas l'histoire, car comme j'ai dit dans la version anglaise, j'enverrai Justin Bieber chanter sous votre fenêtre :B

* * *

Ça, c'est Berk. L'île la plus froide et peut être inhospitalière du grand nord. Pourtant depuis sept générations, des gens y vivent. Des gens? Non des vikings! C'est mon village, connu aussi sous le nom de "village dragon" par les autres clans de vikings. En effet nous sommes les premiers vikings à s'être allié à ceux qui furent autrefois nos éternels ennemis: les dragons. Oui, nous sommes les premiers à nous être allié à la plus merveilleuse créature qui existe.

Cela fait un mois environ, que nous vivons en parfaite entente avec eux et nous le devons à une seule personne : Harold, fils unique de Stoic la Brute, notre actuel chef, et qui j'espère sera notre futur chef. Avant c'était la guerre entre les dragons et nous.

Ils venaient nous piller, volant nos moutons et nos vivres. Mais Harold a vraiment tout changé... non sans conséquences. En effet lors de son affrontement et de sa victoire sur la "mort rouge", celle que je qualifie de parasite qui dominait tout les dragons, leur ordonnant de voler nos réserves pour se nourrir, il perdit une partit de sa jambe gauche. Au début, il avait du mal avec sa prothèse, mais bon au bout d'une semaine environ, ce "touche à tout" qu'il est la modifia en profondeur, retrouvant ainsi une démarche quasi normale et une bonne mobilité. J'avais eu vraiment peur qu'il ne se réveille pas après cette bataille, il faut dire qu'il resté près de deux jours inconscient. Harold et moi sommes bons amis, malgré que je sois plus vieux que lui, il sait que je le considère un peu comme le "petit frère que je n'ai pas eu".

Ha pardon, quelle impolitesse je fais là, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Olrik Haggerston, fils unique de celui dont la devise "Tape aussi fort dans la bataille que ta dernière sieste fut bonne" est gravée jusque sur la devanture de sa boutique, Sigurd Haggerston, le couturier et fabricant d'oreillers du village. Sa peu paraître idiot, mais pour mon père, "si un viking veut taper fort sur une bataille, il se doit d'être en forme, et pour être en forme, il doit bien dormir". Et effectivement, je pense que notre férocité combative à nous, les Hooligans Hirsutes, vient des oreillers de mon père, car beaucoup de villageois le soir, pose leur tête sur son œuvre. Il est d'ailleurs apprécié dans le village justement pour la qualité de son travail, tant sur les oreillers, que sur les vêtements.

J'ai vingt et un ans. Harold lui en a seize. Une demi décennie d'écart en gros. Nos anniversaires sont à quelques jours d'intervalles. Et je dois dire que ce n'est pas la seule chose qu'Harold et moi avons en commun. En effet j'étais comme lui a son âge: celui qu'on méprisait, que l'on écoutait jamais et qui se faisait tout le temps embêter par les autres. Car à mon époque, j'étais aussi chétif que lui, pas musclé et incapable de soulever une masse. Maintenant peu de chose on changé, j'ai toujours aussi peu de muscles, et je peine toujours à lever une masse, mais les gens m'apprécie, à cause de ma serviabilité, mais surtout parce que je vais souvent chez eux pour recoudre leurs vêtements.

C'est vrai qu'être le fils de Sigurd a des inconvénients, notamment le fait que mon père veut absolument que je reprenne son flambeau, alors que je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie. Faire des oreillers, les recoudre, les rembourrer, refaire des vêtements, sa me lasse un peu. Le seul vrai avantage, c'est que mon père m'a appris de nombreuses techniques de couture, et sur de très nombreuses matières: tissu, cuir, et même sur de fines couches de bois. Je dois certainement être le seul viking homme de mon âge à savoir faire de la couture, mais il ne faut pas croire que c'est nul. Au contraire, j'en tire des avantages, notamment pour aider les gens chez eux avec les oreillers, ou les vêtements, d'où la bonne réputation de servitude me viens.

Un mois s'est donc écoulé maintenant depuis que les dragons sont venus dans notre village, et tout va pour le mieux entre eux et nous. Il s'avère même que de nombreux villageois ont "adopté" un dragon. Le plus populaire est le Terreur Terrible. En effet, sa petite taille et ses yeux attachants en ont fait craqués plus d'un. Ma mère aussi a un Terreur Terrible. Elle l'a baptisé "Pelote", car cette petite fripouille s'amuse sans cesse à dévider les pelotes de laine de mon père, ce qu'il l'exaspère vraiment par moments. Mais bon lui aussi aime bien pelote car malgré toutes les bêtises qu'il fait, c'est un vrai pot de colle et une boule à câlin.

Je fais chaque jour mes livraisons et mes réparations chez les gens, tout en pensant au fait que j'adorerais avoir un dragon moi aussi. Ce qui me fait souvent rêver et envie, c'est de voir passer des jeunes vikings et même des fois des adultes sur le dos de dragons, volants autours du village.

En effet, Stoic a donné à Harold l'autorisation de monter une école de vol en quelque sorte, et vu le nombre de dragons vivant à Berk, les montures ne manquent pas. J'admire de les voir voler et notamment Harold et Krokmou que j'envie énormément. Ce n'est pas juste son dragon, mais aussi un véritable ami qu'il a. Je suis moi-même profondément passionné par les dragons, et ça n'est pas récent, très loin de là. Il faut revenir près de seize années dans le passé, je devais alors avoir quatre ou cinq ans je ne sais plus...

*****  
"Ils nous attaquent, formez les rangs et allumez les torches." Cette voix était celle de Stoic, que j'avais facilement reconnue malgré mon jeune âge. J'entendais les maisons exploser à cause des Braguettaure et de leur gaz, des gens qui criaient de peur.

Moi j'étais l'archétype même du froussard et je ne pouvais pas rester dans la maison. Je suis donc sortis par la fenêtre de ma chambre, et me suis réfugié sous la maison à l'abri. Où du moins c'est ce que je croyais, car j'allais faire la rencontre qui marqua sans doute ma vie.

Je tremblais de peur sous la maison, mes bras repliés autours de mes jambes, la tête dans mes bras, lorsque soudain j'entendis un petit grognement. Je redressai alors la tête, plus terrifié encore. Devant moi se tenait un Terreur Terrible qui m'avais trouvé par je ne sais quel moyen. Je pensai alors que c'était fini, qu'il allait me brûler ou me manger. Je ne sais pas d'où est venu cette rengaine de courage, mais à ce moment là, j'ai regardé le petit dragon droit dans les yeux et je n'ai pas de mot pour exprimer la sensation qui suivie. Je me sentis comme "relié" à l'esprit du dragon. Je ressentis alors une effroyable peur lorsque soudain, j'entendis un Baguettaure faire exploser son gaz et vis le dragon trembler avant de s'envoler immédiatement. Se pourrait il que cette peur des explosions fusse la sienne? Et qu'il se cacha ici... de peur?

Je ne le sus jamais et ne parla a personne de cette histoire, et c'est suite à cet événement que ma fascination pour eux commença.  
*****

Ma journée se termina avec son lot de réparation et de livraisons effectuées comme à mon habitude. J'étais un peu fatigué et contant que cette journée se termine enfin. Toutefois, en rentrant, quelque chose m'intrigua fortement. En effet, tous les soirs Pelote venait rapidement me faire la fête lorsque je rentrais, mais là il était lent et grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il posait sa patte avant droite au sol.

"Ben qu'est ce qui t'arrive petite fripouille hein?" Lui demandais-je. Il avait la tête baissée. Je le pris alors dans mes bras.  
"Papa ta disputé parce que tu encore déroulé ses pelotes?" Le petit dragon ne bougea pas, comme si il se sentait bien dans mes bras. Et d'ailleurs, lorsque j'étais à la maison, le plus clair de son temps Pelote le passait vers moi. Je pris alors sa tête dans ma main gauche pour le regarder, et là mon regard tomba dans le sien.

Je ressentis à nouveau cette sensation, la même que seize ans plus tôt. Je me sentis à nouveau dans l'esprit du dragon. Je sentis soudain une douleur dérangeante dans l'ongle de l'index de ma main droite. La douleur me fit lâcher pelote par terre, qui rugit d'ailleurs à ceci.

Mais qu'elle fut cette douleur? D'où venait elle? Je ne m'étais pourtant pas blessé durant la journée. Soudain, je cru comprendre: la douleur que j'avais ressentit était sur main droite, sois l'équivalent de la patte avant droite chez les dragons.

Je devais en avoir le cœur net! Je repris pelote dans mes bras, je l'emmena devant le feu de la cheminée pour y avoir plus clair. Je pris alors doucement sa patte que je supposais blessée dans ma main. Pelote ferma les yeux et grinça les dents.

Visiblement sa patte lui faisait bel et bien mal. Regardant encore plus près, je vis la raison de son calvaire: il avait un petit morceau de bois coincé entre sa deuxième griffe (curieusement l'équivalent de l'index humain) et la peau.

"Ne bouge pas petite fripouille, on va enlever ça." Je sortis alors de ma poche ma trousse d'aiguilles de couture, et en pris deux.  
"Serre les dents Pelote, ça pourrait t'être désagréable." Le petit dragon s'exécuta, et je commençai à passer l'aiguille entre sa griffe et la peau.  
Il ne me fallut pas plus de cinq seconde pour retirer le morceau de bois.

Pelote secoua alors sa patte, puis la posa sur moi et fut surpris de ne plus avoir mal. Ma petite fripouille me lécha alors la main puis alla se coucher dans le petit panier que ma mère lui avait fait. J'étais abasourdi! Comment était-ce possible? Comment pouvais je ressentir les maux d'un dragon? Ou même leur émotions, comme la peur de cet autre terreur terrible seize ans auparavant? Était-ce un don? Je n'en avais pas la réponse et étais profondément troublé.

Soudain une douce odeur parvint à mes narines. Je compris d'où venait cette alléchante odeur, lorsque ma mère amena son succulent bouillon de légumes sur la table.

"Va chercher ton père, il n'entend rien lorsqu'il est dans son atelier." Me dit-elle. L'atelier de mon père était collé contre notre maison. J'ouvris la porte.  
"Journée de boulot finie. À table, bouillon de légumes." Mon père adorait ce bouillon et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre lorsque j'ai prononcé les trois mots. Il lâcha l'oreiller qu'il était en train de faire, souffla la bougie et ferma son atelier.

Tout en mangeant le bouillon, que j'appréciais presque autant que mon père, je repensais à ma passion pour les dragons. L'envie que j'avais en voyant d'autres vikings les chevaucher, et surtout ce qu'il c'est passé avec Pelote, ajouté au souvenir de la rencontre seize ans auparavant. Ce qui m'était arrivé aujourd'hui ne pouvait être une simple coïncidence, et je compris alors que ma vie ne se résumera certainement pas à fabriquer, rembourrer, réparer des oreillers. Je posais alors ma cuillère et me leva.

"Papa, maman, depuis des années je ne savais pas que faire plus tard. Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu des révélations sur ce que je devais faire. Je sais que tu attendais beaucoup de moi papa, pour l'avenir de l'atelier, je t'aiderais toujours de temps en temps, ça il n'y a pas de problèmes, je t'aiderais même à former celui qui prendra ma place en tant que successeur de l'atelier. Mais ma vie futur ne se fera pas avec les oreillers, non!"

"Ma décision est définitive. Papa, maman, je serais auprès des dragons, et tout comme Harold et ses amis, je serai... un dresseur de dragons!"

* * *

A noter que ça fait depuis septembre 2010 que j'ai pas mis à jour l'histoire. Elle n'est pas annulée, du fait j'ai quasi tout en tête, mais j'arrive plus à écrire depuis longtemps. C'est, et ça restera donc en pause pour une durée indéterminée.


End file.
